Rebellious Ink
by CharmingMischief
Summary: AU: Jane had always been a rebel. Sneaking into the school nightly and using 'inappropriate' language in class without a second thought. Luckily, she finds the company of Loki Laufeyson, another fellow trouble-maker. [Lokane]


"Now, can anyone tell me what type of cell this is?"

The teacher strutted back and forth, judgemental eyes behind his glasses scanning over the crowd of students who no doubt had other, more places and far more interesting things to think of than cells and dell division. Jane Foster being one of those students. So far this was her only elective. The teachers and principals had stacks and stacks of papers, reports on her behaviour. Some were being far too kind, saying how relatively unpleasant she was in the classroom. Throwing rolled up paper balls at students, smoking on school grounds (though she quit once she found out her teeth were yellowing), breaking into the school at night with Thor and reeking havoc in the building nightly and skipping most of her classes she saw no importance in. She leaned back in her seat, sighing softly as the silence (save for murmurs) fell over the classroom. Mr Selvig scowled at the lack of enthusiasm (could you blame them?) the students had before outright saying what cell it was for himself.

"Jane...You seem to be a smart woman, can you tell me one kind of reproduction there is?" Slevig asked, hopeful. But Jane could see the quick regret in his eyes for asking her of all people such a question.

Smirking, she answered with, "there's fucking, obviously."

The entire class coughed to hide their laughter, earning a glare from the teacher who turned a beat red. "Well I wouldn't exactly put it that way. It's called _sexual reproduction _between the humans. Anyway, thank you, Jane. For your comment, you may go to the detention center."

_Wow, not even a warning this time._

Jane rolled her brunette orbs and stood from her seat, digging in her pocket and opening a wrapper of gum before popping it into her mouth. Chewing, she grabbed her bag and her black, doc marten boots made their way to the door. This wasn't her first visit to the detention center, and it certainly wasn't going to be her last.

* * *

><p>Thor and his friends who consisted of jocks and cheerleaders laughed and giggled their way down the hallways, filling the echoing walls. The blonde football player winked over at the tiny brunette with his charming smile, which she mentally admitted that it was awfully knee-weaking. She gave the jock a small, feigned smile in return as they both made their way past eachother. Her and Thor always had such a strange relationship that even she herself never understood.<p>

* * *

><p>Instead of walking towards the detention center, Jane made her way out the back doors of the university. It was still early, more like 6 in the morning, still. It was foggy out, the air around her hung heavy and uncomfortable, cold. But she didn't care, she needed some fresh air. She walked out onto the grass that still had traces of frost, a white sheen covering it that was pretty.<p>

"Couldn't stand the teachers either?" A smooth, English and velvety voice suddenly asked.

Jane turned sharply at the sound, seeing Loki, Thor's little brother. He was leaning against the wall, dark jeans with black boots, he wore a dark emerald, loose shirt with a leather jacket that topped it all off. She actually felt underdressed in his presence.

"I got kicked out, actually." She shrugged and moved to stand beside him, leaning against the wall beside him. He smiled toothless, mostly to himself in amusement.

"What did you do _this_ time, Foster?"

"How did you know it was _me_ who did something? What if the teacher this time?" His smile was infectious, making a toothy one lit up her entire face.

"Oh please. Don't think I havent gone through your records. You have a notorious status this year."

"Oh yeah? Why are you out here, then? And how did you get into my records?"

"I like the coldness." Loki simplified, not even bothering to answer her other question. It wouldn't take long for her to guess he broke into the main office. Sweet talking the security-guard always came in handy.

Damn.

"I said the word fucking in class."

An ebony brow raised.

"That's it? I don't understand why he would get so mad, fucking is an incredible word for an incredible thing."

"And I suppose you've done alot of it?" Why does it bother her? Or why is she so interested in suddenly switching from a relatively casual conversation to his sex life so quickly.

"...There's a balance." He finally answers, cryptically. Jane scoffs.

"You wanna get out of here?" She finally offers after a moment or two of comfortable silence. Loki meets her gaze with a, this time, big toothy grin, accepting her offer.


End file.
